Scatter Memories
by demoneyeskyo86
Summary: Little one-shots done for the 10 NejiTen Challenge.


Well, the thing is, I wrote this a _long_ time ago but had never gotten around to actually posting it. Was going through some of my old stuff and found this so figure I might as well post it since I did actually wrote it for **IHeartHatakeKakashi's 10 for NejiTen Challenge.** Didn't want her (?) to think I didn't do it. This is number 3 (I think).

Quick Notes:

_Flashbacks & thoughts_

"Talking"

_Ask Me No Questions and I'll Tell You No Lies_

She is wonderful. Everything he had ever wanted. If Neji wasn't so against it, he would use the words "cute" and "adorable" to describe the growing genius standing a few feet away from him. Although her grasp of their Byakugan bloodline was still limited, she was the top of her class and by her own rights, a true prodigy.

His father would have been proud. His uncle would have been proud. His clan was proud and he…he was proud and yet…

Every time those kunais hits its mark with striking precision he couldn't help but think, _I've seen superior skills._

Every time she yells in excitement, "Father, have you seen such accuracy!" He couldn't help but reflect, _I've seen 100% and yours is nowhere close._

So when those bright white eyes stared loving at him, full of curiosity and asked, "Father, how come mother and you don't talk? And who is the woman in the picture underneath your bedding?"

Neji is taken aback and time shift and for a moment, all he sees is a face smiling with unexplained happiness, two brown buns, courageous goals, tearstained eyes and unspoken goodbyes.

"_You're getting married," she accused him, her golden brown eyes boarding into his pale white ones as if searching for his very soul. _

_He was a man tied down by his honor, held back by his responsibilities, he was never meant to have wings __ouldne place he wilining nights in had too many when he __and because he was never meant to fly, she…she would forever be the one place he cannot reach. _

_So he did the only thing he could, he nodded his head. _

_There was an aching pain in his chest that he cannot define when he saw the quickening of her breath, the pain in her eyes, the way her hands trembled as she struggled to steady herself. Hadn't he decided long ago that he never wanted to be the reason the heaven cried?__**(1)**_

_His resolve broke and he did what his mind reasoned he shouldn't; he reached out and cupped her face gently in his hands, "Tenten."_

"_Don't," she pushed him away. "Don't." She was backing away from him. "Don't." Her tears were falling now, pure crystal diamonds, falling because of him. "Don't." She turned on her heels and fled._

_Don't? Don't touch her? Don't get marry? Don't witness her weakness? Don't let her go? Don't?_

_With only one thought ringing through his mind, his feet stood rooted to the grounds on which they were built, he watched his dreams disappeared forever from his sight._

_There was one too many raining nights in Konoha __**(2)**__._

"Father?" the child asked again, disturbed by the look on her father's face. It was a look she had never witness before and somehow it made her feel sad.

Neji look down at his little girl and pulled her onto his lap. "No one," he whispered, answering her earlier question before he ruffled her sakura hair **(3)**.

Her lips curled into a loving pout at once again, not getting the answer she seeks but she settled into his embrace nevertheless. "Father, do you not like the color of my hair because it's not the same as yours?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not," Neji forced a smiled.

"Truly?" she insisted.

"Truly," he assured her. "Your hair is lovely and someday one lucky boy will fall hopelessly at your feet."

She giggled happily at his words and gifted him with a big wide smile; a rarity among Hyuuga before getting up to resumed her training.

As Neji watches her from a distance, he couldn't help but think that for once he is glad at her lack of perceptions with her Byakugan because though he doesn't hate her hair, he had always wishes the color could have been different.

**Notes:**

**(1)** Tenten means heaven (twice) in Chinese (well, it could mean a lot of other things but I chose this one for this story anyway).

**(2)** Neji decides that Tenten has cried enough, he doesn't want to continue to drag her down, therefore he doesn't follow her.

**(3)** Yeah, the child is Neji and Sakura's.

Yeah...I realize it was incredibly short but um...whatever at least I try. Will continue to post the rest of the challenge if I ever get to doing and finishing them. As always reviews and criticisms are welcome (just be nice while you are at it) and any sort of help is a plus!


End file.
